Le petit Shinigami rouge
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Dans une ambiance complètement folle et stupide, nos Shinigami preférés vont nous présenter un conte fabuleux ! Joie /o/  -ATTENTION, FIC STUPIDE QUI NOUS FAIT NOUS POSER DES QUESTIONS SUR LA SANTE MENTALE DE L'AUTEUR-


**Auteur: **Hippo-kun  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cela, les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, le fond à Perrault.  
><strong>Note: <strong>Ceux qui s'attendent à un truc logique et sérieux peuvent dès lors rebrousser chemin ! Ceux qui détestent l'humour bien lourd et con aussi ! %) Cet OS est un pur délirium qui m'est venu à l'esprit, sûrement après un mauvais trip impliquant du Régilait et une trop longue attente d'un chapitre de PH /o/  
>Ceux qui sont encore là, bah…Bonne lecture %)<p>

* * *

><p>C'était un début de matinée, dans une contrée toujours différente mais pratiquement jamais nommée dans les contes. Au milieu d'une prairie elle-même au milieu d'une forêt qui elle-même était au milieu de nulle part, il y avait une petite maisonnette. Soudain, brisant le calme environnant et le cui-cui des gentils petits oiseaux bleus perchés sur le toit, Grell en sortit, claquant la porte.<p>

- Je refuse de jouer dans ce one-shot, s'écria-t-il, fâché. Sebas-chan n'y est pas, cela réduira forcément le taux de lecture de moitié, au moins !  
>- Ne parle pas à une porte que tu viens de claquer, mon cher, je n'ai rien entendu, hé hé hé…<p>

Undertaker sortit de la maison, portant une robe grise de prolétaire, c'était censé être une robe de mère de famille un peu pauvrette, mais quand on y pense, ça ne faisait pas une énorme différence avec ses vêtements habituels. Comme à cette époque lointaine, le chapitre 59 de Kuroshitsuji n'était pas encore sorti, ses yeux étaient encore aussi bien censurés qu'une scène un peu violente de Yu-gi-oh après passage chez 4Kids.

- L'auteur n'aurait pas préféré faire un remake de Sex and the city version Shinigami ? C'aurait été bien plus croustillant !  
>- Pour faire quelque chose de ce genre, il aurait fallu des filles voyons…Et même si on te considérait comme tel, mon petit Grell, cela aurait donné quelque chose de purement dégradant, chose que l'auteur se refuse fermement !<br>- Toi, je ne peux pas croire que tu collabores avec elle !  
>- Ah non, coupa le fossoyeur d'un air catégorique. Je suis la mère du petit chaperon rouge, donc appelle moi Maman ! A partir de maintenant, ça vaut pour la narration aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Fuhuhu…<p>

Avant que Grell ne put répliquer, Maman lui lança sans ménagement un panier en osier contenant un pot de beurre. Le Shinigami le rattrapa, remerciant la logique ficienne du fait que le pot ne s'était pas cassé.

- Je devrais en ce moment jouer dans une fic ou je pourrais me retrouver dans les bras de Will ou de Sebastian, et me voilà déguisée en jouvencelle…  
>- Quel déguisement ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de déguisement, tout était pensé, que croyais-tu, héhéhé…Bon, maintenant, va porter ce pot de beurre et cette galette à ta mère-grand qui est fort malade…<br>- Fort malade ? Répéta Grell. On a pas été mis au courant de la distribution des rôles, mais je peux déjà voir qui fait la mère-grand…Et elle est où la galette ?  
>- Elle finit de s'habiller, elle arrive !<p>

Ronald sortit à grand-peine de la maison. Seule sa tête était visible à travers son déguisement de galette en papier mâché, qui ressemblait plus à un cosplay raté d'un mix de Kirby et de Pikachu qu'à une galette.

- On voit qui n'a pas été gâté pour les rôles, pensa Grell en affichant un air mystérieux et perspicace.  
>- Je suis une galette bourrée d'OGM, ce qui explique le fait que je possède un visage, deux bras et deux jambes, expliqua Ronald en plissant les yeux. Mais je ne pense pas que cela me rendra plus IC…<br>- Tu es toujours OOC de toute façon, elle a les pires difficultés du monde à te cerner…Bref, Galette, tu es chargée de protéger le petit chaperon rouge jusqu'à la maison de mère-grand !  
>- Mais Undert…Je veux dire, Maman du petit chaperon rouge, comment suis-je censé la protéger ? Je ne suis qu'une galette…<br>- Question sans intérêt, Furudu…  
>- Furudu ? Moi c'est Ronald…<br>- Je voulais ricaner, mais apparemment le correcteur Works tient à me voir calme et sérieux, et m'interdit de rire…Bon, maintenant partez, l'intrigue doit commencer !  
>- Mais on…<br>- Allez, à la revoyure, je retourne dans ma boutique !

Il ferma la porte de la maisonnette, laissant Grell le chaperon rouge et Ronald la galette sur son seuil comme des idiots. Après quelques instants de silence, Ronald tenta de se gratter la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'écailler un peu plus la peinture jaune.

- On y va alors ?  
>- Moui, après tout, cette forêt sombre et mystérieuse est l'endroit idéal pour que la jeune fille vierge et immaculée que je suis puisse vivre sa première fois derrière un buisson épineux !<br>- …J'espère que c'est pas trop loin la maison de la vieille…

Bientôt, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt et aussitôt, la musique du Bois perdu d'Ocarina of time se déclencha, afin de bien souligner le changement d'ambiance.

- Galette, j'ai peur, serre toi contre moi !  
>- Je suis assez serré comme ça…<br>- Nous avons déjà fait quinze pas dans cette forêt, et aucune piste scénaristique à l'horizon, s'inquiéta le gentil petit chaperon rouge en se retournant. C'est étrange…

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que William sortit d'un buisson, déguisé en loup noir, arborant un air vicieux et rusé. Enfin, ça c'était la théorie, car dans la pratique il était habillé comme à l'accoutumée de son éternel smoking noir, la seule différence étant qu'il portait des fausses oreilles de loup; vu de très loin et de derrière, ça pouvait être moe. Mais juste un peu. William le Grand Méchant Loup toussa d'un air digne, et prit la parole:

- Excusez mon retard, j'étais en pleine tentative de grève suite à l'annonce de mon rôle. Je vous jure…  
>- Will, t'es trop mignon, prends moi mon beau loup-garou !<br>- Hors de question, regardez, Grell Sutcliff !

Il pointa son doigt vers le haut de la page, désignant le rating. En effet, c'était bien un K+.

- Ceci signifie que ce one-shot ne doit pas contenir de thèmes réservés pour adultes tels que la sexualité, le suicide, la mutilation ou la politique !  
>- Mais Will…Ca veut dire qu'on ne va pas faire l'am…<br>- Chut ! Coupa le loup. Il y a environ 0,5% de chance qu'un enfant de moins de 10 ans lise cela et soit traumatisé après avoir vu vos paroles et vos blagues salaces ! Donc non, on ne fera rien du tout !

Les fans du William x Grell éclatèrent en sanglots.

- Nous nous contenterons de suivre le torchon illogique qui s'avère être le scénario. Ahem…Où donc te diriges-tu, petit chaperon rouge ?  
>- Nulle part.<br>- Ah, Grell Sutcliff, ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête !  
>- Elle va chez sa mère-grand qui habite au bout de la forêt, répondit Ronald la Galette alors que le petit chaperon rouge détourna la tête, vexé. Elle lui apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre…<p>

William se retourna, et s'exclama d'un ton plat et sans émotion:

- Diantre ! Si je parviens à trouver la maison, je pourrais au final dévorer la mère-grand, le chaperon rouge, le pot de beurre, la galette et les plats surgelés que la vieille a pu oublier dans son congélateur…  
>- William, on entend tout…marmonna Ronald.<br>- C'était un aparté, sombre idiot !

Il refit face aux deux compères, avant de faire une profonde révérence devant le petit chaperon rouge qui était allé bouder avec son panier sur la souche d'un arbre.

- Charmante demoiselle, vous semblez être de nature joueuse, et je serais fort enclin à vous accorder une infime partie de mon temps pour vous divertir !

Le concerné se redressa, et sauta au cou du loup, qui haussa un sourcil.

- Oh Will, je n'ai pratiquement rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire, mais c'était tellement charmant !  
>- Je verserais bien quelques larmes, mais ça ferait couler la peinture de mon costume de galette…<br>- Il suffit, j'ai donc un jeu à vous proposer ! Le premier arrivé à la maison de mère-grand…Gagne !  
>-…Okay…<br>- Ne faites pas cette tête stupide, vous deux, il s'agit ici du scénario ! Bref, vous êtes prêts ?  
>- Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix, et puis tu dois être sexy quand tu cours à perdre haleine, mon Willoup !<p>

Ils se mirent en position de départ, départ bientôt donné par Ronald. Cependant, une vérité cruelle fût bientôt révélée: Comme tout bon cliché des intellos à lunettes, William avait à peu près la même endurance qu'un gros Jason, américain, 32 ans, 127 kilos. Cela fit peine à voir, mais Grell, qui l'avait déjà tracé depuis longtemps, ne le vit pas, jusqu'à ce que le loup se mette à hurler.

- G…Pff…CHAPERON ROUGE ! ARRETEZ VOUS TOUT DE SUITE !  
>- Mais W…Monsieur le loup, c'est vous qui vouliez que…<br>- Il a raison, chaperon rouge, acquiesça la galette d'un air indifférent. Si on ne s'arrête pas, on changera le cours du temps !  
>- Justement, il est temps de montrer que les filles ne sont pas que des faiblardes incapables de tenir un cent mètres ! JAMAIS je ne m'arrêterai !<p>

Le petit chaperon rouge s'arrêta en voyant un parterre de roses rouges. Je pense qu'on n'en trouve pas comme ça en pleine forêt si facilement, mais tant pis.

- On dirait un deus ex machina, en plus mal foutu…  
>- La ferme, galette ! Pff…Eh, chaperon rouge !<br>- Regarde Will, je veux des pétales comme ceux là en tant que rembourrage pour le matelas de notre lit d'amour ! Ce sera si sensuel…  
>- Le rating, NOM DE DIEU ! Hurla le loup, manquant de faire tomber ses oreilles, avant de fouiller dans sa poche, en extirpant miraculeusement un livre. Tenez, afin de suivre le scénario, je dois prendre les devants de la course ! Lisez ça en attendant !<p>

Le chaperon rouge le saisit, fixant le livre d'un air candide et intéressé avant de s'illuminer tel un Edward.

- « Vive le rouge » ! Quel titre fantastique, ça promet des heures de descriptions passionnées comme il sied à un chef d'œuvre de la littérature française !  
>- Anglaise, rectifia la galette en regardant le loup marcher tranquillement vers la maison de mère-grand. Et je trouve que ce livre dégage une aura maléfique…<br>- Oh tais toi, la tartiflette, laisse moi lire…  
>- *Je savais qu'on allait me trouver des sobriquets stupides… *<p>

Exactement trois quart d'heure plus tard, le grand méchant loup arrive à la maisonnette. D'un air très british, il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. William regarda sa montre, agacé.

- Grand-mère, dois-je tirer la chevillette pour que…  
>- NON, J'AI VEROUILLE LA PORTE AVEC HUIT VERROUS ! JE VOUS AI REDONNE VOTRE FRIC, BARREZ VOUS ! BARREZ-VOUUUUS !<br>- HEHEHEHEHE !  
>- Ohlala, je suis sûre qu'il y a des monstres dans cette maison !<p>

Il haussa un sourcil. D'habitude, la grand-mère n'avait pas trois voix différentes, et ne posait pas de verrous. Qui s'était donc permis de modifier ainsi le scénario ?

- Hey, t'es pas mal en loup !

Le concerné se retourna pour voir Eric, tranquillement assis contre un mur, lisant son journal, portant une robe rose et un chapeau de grand-mère. Ca avait un côté un peu flippant.

- Non mais je rêve…UNE GRAND-MERE A BARBE…VOUS ALLEZ CAUSER DES TRAUMATISMES, ERIC SLINGBY…  
>- Oh, ça va, ça existe, les grand-mères à barbe…<br>- Soyons sérieux deux minutes, qui vous a autorisé à échanger vos rôles, avec Alan Humphries ? Le rôle de la grand-mère malade lui allait tellement bien que c'en était presque irréel !  
>- Justement, c'était bien trop prévisible, même Grell l'avait compris..<br>- Bref…Que faites vous à l'extérieur ? Vous êtes censé être dans le lit !  
>- Y'a le propriétaire des lieux qui m'a jarté y'a une demi-heure…Mettre une faible grand-mère dehors, quel monstre franchement !<p>

William le Loup tapa du pied, énervé.

-…Mais comment allons-nous continuer l'intrigue sans cette maison ? De plus, sa location nous a coûté une fortune !

L'avenir de nos fabuleux acteurs serait-il compromis ?  
>Quoiqu'il en soit, pendant ce temps, Grell jeta violemment le livre « Vive le rouge ! » qui s'était avéré être un truc stupide sur Oui-oui qui t'apprend les couleurs, ici le rouge. Passionnant !<p>

- CE TRUC DESHONORE LA COULEUR ROUGE ! Hurla le chaperon rouge.

Le coin d'herbe sur lequel il avait balancé l'objet du crime était devenu noirâtre, comme s'il avait pourri au contact du livre en question.

- Cette horreur doit être un outil de torture du Diable ! Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi Will se trimbale ça…  
>- En plus, c'est un gros anachronisme; ce livre est sorti en 2009, s'exclama Ronald, outré.<p>

Grell se retourna, étonné.

- Nan mais ça va pas ? Nous sommes dans une fic comique, interdiction d'utiliser des mots compliqués ! Contente toi de faire l'idiot de façon complètement OOC, comme nous !  
>- Je croyais que j'étais déjà OOC à la base…Et puis ce n'est pas si compliqué comme mot…<br>- Rah, tu me saoules, remettons nous en route !

Et ils le firent. Aidés par l'art subtil des ellipses narrative, ils se retrouvèrent instantanément à la sortie de la forêt.

- On est à l'étroit dans ce truc, geignit la galette. Et je commence à avoir envie de…de…Voilà…  
>- Hors de question, ma prochaine nuit de folie est réservée à Will !<br>- …Je parlais pas de ça mais bon…

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de mère-grand, William le loup et Eric la mère-grand toujours plantés là.

- Héééé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai un pot de beurre et une galette à livrer…  
>- Par ici la bouffe, fit Eric la grand-mère en levant les yeux de son journal ainsi que son bras.<br>- Non mais pas question qu'on fasse la scène ici, je vais dire deux mots au propriétaire !

A peine le loup eut-il dit ceci que les huit verrous s'ouvrirent, et que ledit propriétaire sortit avec ses partenaires. C'était Death the Kid, Liz et Patty.

- Ah nan, pas de crossover ici !  
>- C'est vrai, admit William. C'est réservé à nous-autres, les Shinigami, ici !<br>- Je suis un Shinigami, moi aussi. répondit Kid d'un air implacable. Et ça c'est mes Death Scythes !

Il désigna Liz et Patty. L'une, derrière ses airs GAR et mature, continuait de flipper pour rien tandis que l'autre ricanait encore et toujours comme une idiote.

- On avait loué cette maison pour notre scène, pourquoi a-t-on été mis dehors ? J'exige des informations complémentaires !  
>- Je ne répondrais pas avant que vous ayez redressé votre ridicule oreille droite ! Elle penche de 21° comparé à la gauche !<p>

En grommelant, William la redressa.

- Je vous ai loué ma résidence d'été offerte par Père à une condition: Que vous ne brisiez pas l'équilibre de ce lieu. Vous l'avez fait !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Eric, que Kid pointait du doigt.

- Grâce à mes petits soins, TOUT, jusqu'à la moindre petite particule de poussière est symétrique dans ma maison ! Or, cet olibrius est tout sauf symétrique, avec ses tresses ridicules d'un seul côté ! Qu'il crève ! Personne ne l'aime de toute façon !  
>- HEHEHEHEEEEEE !<p>

Une lectrice que nous ne nommerons pas s'empressa de penser « +1 ! ». Eric, qui s'amusait à défaire les nœuds de sa robe à froufrous, ricana:

- Bien sûr que non, je suis aimé de tous moi, pas vrai les filles ?

Il se tourna vers la caméra et fit un sourire Sexy aux lecteurs, sourire qui l'était deux fois plus, car accentué par la majuscule. La lectrice que nous avons mentionnée précédemment afficha sûrement un air dégouté, avant d'aller insulter l'auteur sur MSN.

- Bravo, s'indigna Grell. Si tu n'avais pas échangé ton rôle avec Alan…Lui il est symétrique !  
>- Ah non, il a une mèche qui…<br>- Ca va, ça va…D'ailleurs il est où, cet ahuri ?  
>- Qu'il reste où il est, marmonna Kid en prenant cet air cool et GAR qui lui valait sûrement des tonnes de fangirls. Il y a exactement huit personnages dans ce one-shot ! Et comme je ressens le besoin urgent de vous énerver encore plus avec ma foutue symétrie, je tiens à vous rappeler que le chiffre huit est mon chiffre préféré car il est symétrique !<br>- Je peux sortir de mon costume, demanda Ronald, saoulé.  
>- HEHEHEHEHEHEEE !<p>

PAN !  
>Patty creva d'une balle dans la tête. Liz se mit à hurler de désespoir car sa sœur venait de mourir et parce que la vue du sang la terrorisait comme tant d'autres choses. Kid lui, fit une attaque cérébrale car le nombre de personnage était redescendu à sept, ce qui n'était pas symétrique. Snif.<p>

- Pardon du retard, j'ai voulu me dépêcher de vous rejoindre, mais ça m'a fait avoir 12 attaques consécutives…

Alan sortit de la forêt, pantelant, habillé en chasseur en tenue camouflage, tenant un fusil qui fumait encore.

- Alan, s'étonna Eric. Tu es le perso préféré de l'auteur et tu n'arrives QUE MAINTENANT ?  
>- Je la soupçonne de vouloir m'épargner, elle m'aime trop pour me mêler à ces bêtises…<br>- Pourquoi t'as tué l'autre blondasse ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, une force mystique m'a forcé…Ca doit être un truc lié à l'Epine de la mort, sûrement…<p>

Grell regarda Liz qui s'enfuyait, puis le plancher de la maison couvert de sang.

- Cette histoire pue, je n'ai même pas envie de continuer…  
>- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant de manger une grand-mère à barbe, ajouta William.<br>- Moi j'ai fait le travelo comme Alan, ça nous fait un point commun en plus, hourra !  
>- AIDEZ MOI A RETIRER CE COSTUME…geignit Ronald.<br>- Moi je suis trop gentil pour tuer qui que ce soit ! Je ne peux décemment pas jouer un chasseur ! S'exclama Alan en prenant un air choupikawaii et en cachant son fusil.

Les lectrices qui avaient la décence d'aimer Alan fondirent. Celles qui avaient lu la précédente fic de l'auteur émirent un bref toussotement.

- Bon, si on allait manger ce pot de beurre à l'intérieur ? Proposa Eric en retirant son bonnet.  
>- Comme ça sans rien ? Mais c'est stupide…<br>- William peut manger le costume de Ronald avec s'il veut !  
>- Pfff…Je vous jure…Encore un conte passionnant bâclé par votre faute, j'espère que vous êtes contents.<p>

C'est ainsi que la grand-mère invita le loup, le chasseur et sa chère petite fille communément appelée le petit chaperon rouge à déguster un pot de beurre. On songea à réutiliser le costume de Ronald pour faire une piñata géante, et Death the Kid, quand il fut de nouveau sur pied et qu'il eut retrouvé Liz, se décida à aller chercher une nouvelle partenaire.  
>Après tout, autant se taper la pose en tenant deux pistolets à l'envers donne un air super classe, autant en tenir un seul et qui plus est à l'envers te donne un sale air d'attardé qui tient mal ses armes.<p>

Ils se marièrent tous entre eux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

**NAGEOIRE.**

- Nageoire…?

Tous se regardèrent, interloqués.  
>Ils ignoraient que NAGEOIRE était la traduction que l'auteur avait trouvé à FIN après une traduction de page web sur traducteur voila. Il va sans dire que cela avait une classe indescriptible qui l'avait marquée.<br>Mais c'était une autre histoire.


End file.
